Werewolf Massacre
by SleaterKinney
Summary: Interesting name. Has jacob gotten jealous enoughto kill his crush? Will Alice have to live without Bella? Read on and find out. Has killings. Alice/Bella. A/B femslash. One-shot Crystal. Thanks to Jocelyn Torrent for correcting me on Massacre.


_**Based on a verse of the song Loser's ballet by Deadlock  
Read, Enjoy, Review**_

_**~Crystal**_

_First position: wolves leave their marks in your misbegotten body_

"Bella! Bella" I heard someone call out. I pulled my blankets up over my head trying to ignore them and go back to sleep. Suddenly the sheets were ripped off me and I was in someone's arms, someone's warm, hot arms. "Jacob, what are you doing?" I mumbled as he jogged towards the window and jumped out onto the soft grass of my front yard.

"Jacob where are you taking me?" I grinned as he pulled me along with him by my hand. He had a small smile on his face. "Jacob?" he remained silent the smile getting bigger clearly showing his white teeth, I smiled as well amused at him. He dragged me through the woods and then he stopped in the middle of it. I looked around and saw nothing. It was freezing; he had dragged me out of bed to stand in the middle of the forest?

"Sam wanted to meet you, and I came along with him just to say goodbye" he said punching my arm playfully. Okay now I was worried... goodbye? What was meant by that?

"I always knew your love for vampires would get you killed one day Bella, It just sucks I have to play a part in your death" he said the smile disappearing from his face. "Jacob, what are you talking about" I punched him back, my grin getting bigger, "you have weird jokes" I laughed.

"Oh Bella, I wish it was a joke but..." he growled pushing me to the ground "I'm afraid it isn't."

I looked up at him and saw him trembling, his shirt ripping into shreds as he got bigger, turning into that giant wolf I had grown familiar with. "Jacob, no please. You don't have to do this" I whispered stepping away from him. He shot me a dark look and his nuzzle pulled up in a smirk. He looked behind me and I instantly turned around but I wasn't quick enough. Sam; in his werewolf form leapt onto me sinking his teeth into my chest using his huge paw to keep me down. My whole body started burning instantly, the pain coursing through my body. Then Jacob latched his teeth into the lower part of my body puncturing my thigh.

They both jumped away looking down at me; not moving on the ground. They wanted me to bleed to death. But I had other plans. At least I had to try.  
_  
Second position: blood stains each of your dancing steps_I struggled trying to stand up pressing my hands on the soft wet ground feeling their stares drill into my back. I made it up after a few attempts stumbling slowly and painfully through the pitch dark night past the tree's not knowing where I was going. I felt my blood drip soak my clothes running down my stomach and legs dripping onto the ground. I was too focused on trying to escape the wolves to worry about the smell of my blood.

I couldn't believe Jacob had done this. My heart twisted in my chest at the thought of it. Was it because I had just told him about my relationship with Alice, after I left that pig Edward? I thought Jacob liked Alice... well at least didn't completely hate her as much as he hated Edward. He was upset, Jacob had to run away or he would have morphed right in the middle of my house.

I lent up against a tree breathing hard holding my weight up against it with my hand trying to stop the bleeding on my thigh, my other hand on my chest. I didn't have any idea how far away from the Cullen's house I was but I had to see her, I had to take that chance. "Alice" I yelled as loud as I could into the darkness limping forward continuing through the forest. I tripped on something falling onto the ground too worn-out to pull myself back up; I started crawling along the ground grabbing the grass in my hands using it to pull myself forward. I looked behind me to see the two wolfs still staring at me. "Alice...Alice!" I yelled even louder than before becoming more panicked.

_Third position: you are alone on the dance floor; a dance with wolves_I kept moving on not looking where I was going when I hit something hairy. I whimpered knowing what is was I looked up confirming my fears. Werewolves... two more of them. One of them was easily recognisable the smaller skinnier werewolf. It was Leah. I crawled backwards away from them watching them as I did when I ran into something else hairy. Jacob and Sam... They were herding me up like I was cattle. I found myself thinking of my Alice, thinking of being in her arms having her cool lips on mine, having her lips all over my body. Being with her, cuddling with her... I needed her.

I felt more and more blood soak my clothes and tears running down my face. I looked around at all the werewolves, they all looked as if they were grinning, enjoying this. I forced myself onto my feet when Leah's paw smacked my face knocking me back down and her torso began rocking back and forward from her wolf-laughter. "Aroo?!" I turned to see Sam looking distressed sniffing the air.  
_  
Fourth position: they are howling while the hordes from hell come for you_

Now Jacob was sniffing the air growling and looking as if he had just smelt a corpse or something that made him feel sick. He opened his huge jaw and howled the others started to as well. The loud piercing howls forcing me to cover my ears with my hands. I watched as Jake was looking all around looking nervous when something jumped onto him tackling the huge werewolf onto the ground. I tried to make out what the creature was. Oh god... It was Alice. It was scary to watch such a small thing attacking something as big as a werewolf, much less her being surrounded by four of the big beasts.

Jacob's teeth snapped at her but she was too fast already on his back her hands grabbing his shaggy fur. He started bucking and rearing like a wild horse trying to shake its unwanted rider off. I watched as Sam launched of his back feet towards Alice. I was too shocked to do anything, to say anything. Alice kept trying to bite Jacob but Jacob kept shaking. I didn't know how much Alice could do. She always relies on her visions but with the werewolves anything could happen. Alice must of sensed Sam coming she violently rocked to her left bringing Jacob off his feet and now sliding along the slick grass on his side. Sam missed the pair landing on the ground.

II felt the wind rush past me as Leah; the fastest of the werewolves and the other werewolf who I would guess was Quil ran past me. Alice... I wish I could help, but I would have no chance. I sat there resting on my hands feeling useless... getting weaker and weaker.

I saw Alice finally able to sink her teeth deep into Jacob's neck hearing Jacob wail in pain just as Leah leapt onto the vampire colliding with her and wrestling the lithe vampire onto the ground. Alice's tiny hands held Leah's snout stopping the fast werewolf from biting her. I heard Alice snarling. I quickly looked over at Jacob, he was motionless on the ground. Quil and Sam were on either side of Alice. I needed to do something...I had to do something. I painfully stood up inhaling sharply as I did. I knew this wouldn't do much, but I hoped it would at least distract them. I hobbled over to Leah and grabbed her tail pulling it as hard as I could. She turned her head and snarled at me and I looked at Alice, she had a worried What-the-hell-are-you-doing-you-silly-lovable-girl-face on. Leah's paw slapped me harder than last time and the other two looked away from Alice to me.

I kept looking at Alice ignoring the stinging throbbing on my face, her hand shot out and grabbed Quil's ankle pulling him down dragging him towards her on his hind legs biting his calf ripping the flesh off. She jumped up and picked up the werewolves whimpering body swinging it into Sam. The two werewolves tumbled onto the ground. She took this opportunity to leap onto Sam ripping his neck apart ferociously then grabbing his ankle and biting it. My eyes saw Leah coming up behind her, Leah who was the equivalent of Alice in the werewolf pack, just not graceful, Leah was more vicious. She jumped onto Alice, Alice just a bit too slow to dodge her. Leah's jaws locked themselves onto Alice's shoulder holding the small vampire on the ground under her. I saw Alice's face, the pain on her face. She thrashed about trying to get the werewolf off her. Leah opened her jaw off Alice's shoulder for a short second but it was enough time for Alice to move away from her standing up she went to grab Leah but she quickly darted away avoiding Alice's grasp.

I heard Alice hiss trying to grab her again but failing... how could I get her attention? "Leah!" I called out, "ever since Sam left you you've been a bitch, so now what, you killed him, you let him die. No wonder why he left you!" I yelled breathing hard unable to move any more. I just laid in my pool of blood, the pool getting bigger and bigger. She froze so did Alice then Leah was on top of me her clawing me across my stomach cutting me open. I groaned clenching my teeth together as more waves of pain started overwhelming me, but I kept my eyes wide open and saw Alice running onto Leah's silver-furred back. Leah kept clawing me slashing her claws across my face before falling on top of me, limp.

_The fifth and last position: close your eyes loser, before you grow cold_

My eyes closed, too tired and worn-out to open them again I felt Leah's body get taken off me. "Bella, please stay with me, I'm so sorry" I heard Alice's voice say. I felt her cool hand pick up my wrist. I savoured her touch I felt her tongue licking at my wrist. "This will hurt, just bear with me please, I need you to" Alice whispered. I shut my eyes more tightly feeling her teeth sink smoothly into my skin and the burning started much, much worse than before. It felt like my insides were burning, like flames were engulfed inside me. I didn't even realise I was screaming and hollering until Alice said "shhh' Bella, please stop screaming" and wrapped her cool arms around me.

I woke up three days later in Alice's room with her arms around me. "Alice?" I whispered not recognising my own voice. It was a deeper and more huskier, more sensual. "Bella!" She almost yelled and her voice was... amazing, it was a million times more attractive than it was when I was human. She jumped onto me sitting on my hips. "I'm so glad you're finally awake, I missed you" she pouted her body and her face crushing closer to mine until her lips found their way onto mine. Her lips weren't cold anymore they were the same temperature as mine, warm almost and they tasted amazing. I growled against her lips flipping her onto her back pressing my body against hers our breasts pressed together. I licked at her lips frustrated. I wanted more. I took her lip in between my teeth biting on her lip softly but groaning and biting down harder.

"Bella... Bella stop" Alice murmured pushing me away. Oh no, I was worried I did something wrong. She smiled, "You're stronger than me now remember" she rubbed her lip. I grinned. "You're thirsty" Alice stated. I nodded looking at her hungrily. I could smell the blood in her. "Well you know, I just hunted and I'm absolutely full... maybe you could bite me?" she suggested running her fingers along my chest. I sat up bringing her with me. "Sure" I said with a smirk sinking my teeth into her neck hearing her groan.

**And there we are, ahh... I think I'm a bit violent. But Please REVIEW. Do you want more like this? more songfics, ect. It depends on you, if the demand is there, I'll write more. =]**


End file.
